


This Girl is on Fire

by misura



Category: Autumn's Journey (Visual Novel)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: In which Auralee gets turned into a dragon and a good time is had by all.





	This Girl is on Fire

"I'm a dragon! I'm really a dragon! I - ow!"

Kerr tsk'ed. "You're _not_ a dragon. You're just heavenkind who's been made to _look_ like a dragon by someone casting a transformation spell on you."

"You look very nice," Ilmari said. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you turned into a firedragon."

Auralee wondered if she imagined that he seemed just a little bit disappointed.

"Well, you've sure got the temper of a firedragon," Kerr said. "And you're as annoying as one, too, so sure, I guess it fits."

Auralee stuck out her tongue at him. It was a lot longer than she was used to, though, so she ended up almost licking his nose, which was just the tiniest bit embarrassing.

Not that she had any intention of apologizing, or of letting him ruin her good mood.

"I even have wings! Does that mean I can fly? Please tell me that means I can fly!"

Ilmari smiled. "Firedragons can definitely fly."

"Which you'd have known if you'd done a better job studying dragonkind," Kerr said.

"You'll need a warm place to take off, though," Ilmari continued. "Like Kerr can only fly when he jumps off of someplace high, firedragons need heat. At night, they usually can't fly at all."

"Well, it's day right now, so that shouldn't be a problem. Will you teach me?"

"Ah." Ilmari's smile turned a little uncomfortable. "You should probably get a firedragon to do that. Waterdragons don't fly at all, so I'm no use at all as a teacher, and Kerr - "

"I can teach you," Kerr said. "I mean, if you're not too stupid to learn."

Auralee scoffed. "My mother always told me I was her best student ever."

"Weren't you also her only one, though?" Ilmari asked. Being Ilmari, it was probably a genuine question, so she told herself that she shouldn't feel too offended.

Kerr smirked.

"So what?" Auralee shrugged. "I'm sure I'll manage to pick it up quickly enough, provided my teacher is any good."

"What are you trying to imply?" Kerr asked. "I'm a great teacher!"

"But you've never - " Ilmari started, then abruptly shut up as Kerr growled at him.

"Great! So now all we need to do is find someplace warm."

Ilmari's expression brightened. "Actually, it turns out I can be of use after all. There's some hot springs further down the river. If we swim, it shouldn't take long at all to get there."

"Yay! Let's go!"

 

"A- a-ACHOO!"

"Oh," said Ilmari. "I - sorry. You're a firedragon. I forgot."

"You forgot she's a firedragon?" Kerr rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless."

"Um," said Auralee. "I think I just set that tree on fire by sneezing at it?"

Ilmari's smile seemed slightly forced. "I didn't forget she's a firedragon. I simply forgot that unless the water is warm, it's not good for firedragons to swim. Although I think most of them don't like water anyway, so it's not as if it comes up all that often."

"Gee. I can't imagine why firedragons usually don't like water," said Kerr.

"Yes." Ilmari nodded, relaxing. "It's so nice to swim, or to just float and let the water carry you. And there's always fish around for when you get hungry."

"Guys?"

"I was being sarcastic!" Kerr said. "You should look up the meaning of that word the next time you go visit one of your precious heavenkind libraries."

"Oh," said Ilmari. "But. It really _is_ nice. I'm sure that I'd feel the same way even if I wasn't a waterdragon."

"Lucky for you, you are." Kerr sighed. "We should probably walk the rest of the way."

"There's three - no, wait, four trees on fire now. Could one of you maybe - "

Ilmari roared. The river rose and flooded the ground near the shore.

"Thanks. I'm really wet now, but ... thanks."

 

"Still think this is 'the coolest thing ever'?" Kerr asked, half an hour later.

"Yes, I do!" Auralee raised her head, remembering just in time not to roar. "I think it was very wise of the Wise Dragons to suggest it. I'm sure I'll learn loads of stuff living among dragonkind like an actual dragon, instead of just studying and reading books."

"You'll still be expected to study with some of our Knowledge Keepers," Ilmari reminded her.

"In other words: you're not just here to have fun," said Kerr.

"Buddy, you couldn't stop me from having fun even if you tried. So um, how much longer until we get there?"

 

"Woohoo! Best afternoon ever!"

"Can you shut up about it now?" Kerr groused. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Yeah, well, some of us are maybe a little bit jealous that they're not as good as flying as they thought they were. Or at least not as good as a total beginner with plenty of natural grace and talent. Not that I want to brag or anything."

"You _are_ bragging."

"It really is very nice to swim." Ilmari yawned. "And to nest with not one but two good friends who know when to keep quiet instead of argue."

Auralee sighed and nuzzled his neck. "Good night, Ilmari. Good night, Kerr. Thanks for today. I had a really great time."

"I ... I suppose it wasn't that bad," Kerr said.


End file.
